


the only boys awake

by happymaybe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post 375
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymaybe/pseuds/happymaybe
Summary: of coming home to a sleepy neighborhood and creaking floors; to the quiet of midnight before their tomorrowaka kuroo comes home after a month of being away to a sleeping kenma and everything is alright
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	the only boys awake

It’s a little past midnight. It’s not even that late even by Kuroo’s strict standard. But the neighborhood is quiet, resting as the moon peaks over the horizon, and Kuroo still feels like an intruder after all these years. Kuroo keeps the key at the back compartment of the wallet his dad gave him when he turned 21. The black leather is fraying at the sides in the way that Kenma has been eyeing it warily, like it personally offends him that Kuroo won’t get a new one. With a flick of his wrist, he slots the key in the lock and slides the door – it didn’t creak for once and thank god for small mercies. Kuroo doesn’t tiptoe but his steps are measured against the rickety floor. At the end of the hallway, there’s a strip of light seeping from the bottom gap of the door.

It’s a little past midnight. It’s not even remotely late by Kenma’s nocturnal standard. But there he is, curled on the bean bag, legs tucked, arms wrapped around himself, head on his knees, headset still on his neck. 

Kuroo exhales, releasing the ball of anxiety and exhaustion he’s been trying to qualm in the past few days. He drops his bag on the floor and this time – the floor creaked.

On cue, one eye opens. Lazy, unassuming, still adjusting to the light. Kuroo waits.

“You’re home.” Kenma says – words quiet, unassuming. And just like that, Kuroo is 23 again, coming home, far removed from anyone’s expectations – including his own.

Kuroo comes closer, soft socks against the tatami, and squats by the bean bag. “I am.” He doesn’t touch him. 

Kenma looks like he just pulled another 48-hour non-stop whatever Kenma thing he does. Kuroo has stopped asking.

Kenma is still looking at him with clouded eyes that Kuroo isn’t entirely sure if he is awake. “How was school?”

Kuroo hums, finally dropping on the floor. He slumps against the bean bag, resting his head next to Kenma, and closing his eyes. “Done. Well, at least for now.”

There’s a movement and he feels soft fingers tracing his chin. “You haven’t shaved.” Kenma says and Kuroo is not in the right mind to process if he sounded disgusted or in awe. His bet is on disgusted.

“I’m sorry.” He sneaks a glance and sees two, wideawake eyes on him. “Hey, how many hours have you been up?”

Kenma blinks, “What day is it?”

Kuroo shuts his eyes and counts to 10 before opening them again. “You got to stop doing this, kit – ” He stops when the glare gets sharper.

“I’m not the one juggling a Masters program and a professional volleyball career.” Coming from anyone, you would expect more venom but from Kenma it is simply the truth – an inconvenient one, weathered down with countless discussions, but a truth nonetheless.

“At my rate of three units per semester, it will take me twenty years before I graduate.”

“Then just stop – focus on – ”

Kuroo crushes their mouths together – harsh with none of their usual finesse. Fingers sinking on Kenma’s hair, blunt nails scraping his scalp until it settles on Kenma’s nape. Kenma huffs, the tips of his ears are pink when he finally pulls back.

“Kitten, I haven’t seen you in a month. Can we pick up this argument tomorrow morning?”

Kenma looks like he still wants to argue but Kuroo hasn’t stopped rubbing his nape. This is probably cheating but Kuroo will use everything in his Kozume Kenma Arsenal just to move this discussion in the bedroom and let their bodies do the talking until they both pass out.

“You are on cooking duty.” Kenma says finally and Kuroo is reminded that stripped away from all his hyphenation and accolades – this boy, with his quiet determination and brilliance, is first and foremost is his, and his alone.

“And laundry duty.” Kuroo sneaks another kiss. “And whatever duty you would have me during this off season.”

“The garden needs trimming,” Kenma says as he stands up. “The roof is leaking.”

Kuroo sighs, following him. “Kenma, baby, love of my life, darling, I am a signed professional volleyball player with an energy drink and underwear endorsement. We can move to Ro – ”

Kenma glares at him, almost hissing. “Move out if you want.”

Kuroo laughs and crowds him against the wall, “Fine. A compromise. We stay in this godforsaken house while you conquer the world with one streaming at a time and I make a fool of myself in grad school and warm benches in the V League.”

It’s a testament of how tired Kenma probably is with how he softened instead of taking the bait, “You moron. You are a brilliant student, and you made first string this year. I am proud of you.” Kenma tries to kiss him but it lands on his jawline instead and he slumps entirely on Kuroo. “I’m tired, Tetsu.” A yawn. “Can I continue stroking your inflated ego tomorrow after breakfast instead?”

Kuroo laughs in his hair, “Sure, only if you will stroke my – ”

Kenma bites his neck and it fucking hurts. “If you don’t shut up, Tetsu, I swear to god.”

“Okay, okay. Got it. Tomorrow. We will deal with all of these tomorrow – the laundry, the roof, my career, _your_ career, my ego, my dick – everything tomorrow.” Kuroo recites as he moves the both of them out of this makeshift streaming room, and to their bedroom across the hall.

“Yes, tomorrow.” Kenma murmurs as he finally drops on the bed and curls on his side, falling asleep almost immediately and Kuroo, for a moment, stands by the side, with heart a bit full.

“Tomorrow.” He repeats mostly to himself, and it’s a little past midnight, and by their standard, this isn’t even late but Kuroo is finally home. Everything is quiet and resting as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> lskjdlasf 375 fucking killed me and here i am, a ghost writing a fic; beta read by elie <3 
> 
> come find me in twitter @fujowshe and yell with me


End file.
